Chapter 1/Mission logs reviewed
(Deck 14, interrogation room) Everyone onboard the Enterprise is there as Captain Martin is sitting in the chair as Typhuss walks up to him. This review is pointless says Typhuss as he looks at John. We've been ordered to do it and to see what caused you to really kill Cole besides him being a threat and killing your sister Prue sit down Typhuss please John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss sits down. Captain Martin please take the seat Senator Kinsey says as he unbuttons his suit jacket. Captain Martin sat down. Now will you please for the record state your rank, position and full name Kinsey says as he looks at John. John looks at him and his crew. John Thomas Martin Captain USS Enterprise I've held the position of command since 2381 on stardate 59489.8 when Picard was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral Captain Martin says as he looks at Kinsey and his staff. He smikers. All right Captain let's get started tell me what happened on stardate 6892.3 the day you and Vedek Kira Nerys the wife of Admiral Kira when after Miranda Tate Kinsey says as he looks at John. John gets frustrated. I was in a meeting with the Vedek Assembly talking about what happened during the whole Cole situation when Kira wanted to try to get Miranda for Typhuss, so we had a ten man strike team of some Kira's former Resistance comrades and we got to her base until we got sprayed by that hormone stuff she had John says as he looks at Kinsey. Typhuss leans over to Sam to ask about that mission log was classified. Sam, that mission log was classified right? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah but he wanted it unclassified Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss was unhappy about that. In that event you and Kira were having a relationship behind Typhuss and Ezri's backs Kinsey says as he looks at John. Then Typhuss got up and defended his friend. You son of a bitch, that's not true they were not having a relationship, they couldn't control themselves after being sprayed by that hormone stuff Miranda had says Typhuss as he looks at Kinsey. He scoffs at what Typhuss said. Either way he did have an intimate encounter with your own wife and you're not mad at him about it Admiral Kira Senator Kinsey says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I am mad at John says Typhuss as he looks at Kinsey. Kinsey looks at him. But according to General Carter you two are still commanding the Home Fleet together and the 147th during this war which should of never happened in the first place Kinsey says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. We may have a issue between us but I am still willing to work with him we are at war with the Terran Empire, our fleets work well together, during a time like this we put aside our differences and work together says Typhuss as he looks at Kinsey. John looks at Kinsey. Our friendship maybe damaged by this but this was Miranda's plan to do that with me and him fighting the Terran Empire won't have anyone to challenge them and they will have a clear shot at any key Federation colony and base John says as he looks at Typhuss then at Kinsey. We can't let Miranda win, its our duty to protect the Federation and win this war says Typhuss as he looks at Kinsey. Kinsey smirks. Really here's the results of the engagements of the war sector 456 lost, Beta Nine system lost, Tyra system lost, sector 348 lost, the list is kinda long Kinsey says as he puts the padd down. Typhuss and John look at each other. Admiral Kira do you have our list of engagements that we've given the Empire one bloody nose after another Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Yes I do says Typhuss as he hands John a padd. Tau Ceti system win, sector 345 win, Typhon sector win, Tibor Nebula win and our list is kinda long as well John says as he sits back down next to Typhuss and Sam. This review is over I'm putting an end to it right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kinsey. He looks at Typhuss. Then both of you turn in your combadges and pips Kinsey says as he looks at them. Then Sam gets up. Maybe we should have a recess and reconvine later Sam says as she looks at them both. Kinsey leaves the interrogation room. I'm done with this damn review, who the hell cares about Cole Turner he betrayed the Federation and his own race for the damn Xindi and Der'kal, this is nothing more than a witch hunt Sam, I'm done says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.